fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Awedio
Awedio (pronounced AW-DEE-OH) is an Adventure game for the PS3 being made by and . It features a unique character named Deejay as he goes on a quest to rid the land of the evil Count Quiet and his Silencers. It takes place in the land of Poparockzee. Story TBA Gameplay & Controls During the game, you move Deejay around a 3D environment, solving puzzles, and defeating enemies. By pressing Square, you can use your Beatbox attack to send musical notes flying at enemies, damaging them. The biggest feature about the game is the Custom Soundtrack system the game uses. By scrolling through your MP3 player, Deejay can select songs to play during his quest. The songs will have an effect on himself, the enemies, and the environment. For example, playing a really loud and fast song will get Deejay pumped up and he'll be able to move faster and take more damage without getting defeated. Another example is that if a song like Michael Jackson's "Thriller" is played, the song is about zombies, so when it's played it will summon a group of zombies to help Deejay fight off the enemy. However, songs take up an amount of Battery Power, so when a song is played, you lose that much Battery Power. If your Battery Power dies, you won't be able to play songs to help you. You'll have to get to an electrical source and charge it up again. *L - Move *X - Jump *Square - Beatbox attack *L1/R1 - Swap songs in MP3 *Triangle - Play song *Circle - Pick up/Put down/Throw/Use object Default Songs DLC See List of DLC in Awedio Enemies *Silencer - The main type of foe. Can be defeated with 3-5 Beatbox notes or a single jump. *Silencette - A female version of the Silencer. Is faster than normal and has the additional ability to suck away Deejay's battery power. *Winger - Same as the Silencer, but can fly. Rest TBA... Bosses TBA Attacks Along with playing songs to help him, Deejay can also equip a variety of attacks to defeat enemies as well. These attacks cost nothing to use and he has an endless amount of the attacks he uses. By pressing and holding the left directional button on the controller, Deejay can select what attack to equip. Beatbox is available from the start, but the rest must be bought with the money you collect. *Beatbox - The default attack. Sends musical notes flying at the enemy. *Jam Wave - Deejay sports a guitar and can shoot soundwaves at enemies that has more range. *Drum Ninja - Deejay holds a pair of drumsticks and he can then do powerful forward attacks and even jump attacks. *Mic - Equip the microphone will amplify the abilities of the songs. Rest TBA... Trivia *If Deejay loses all of his lives in a level and gets a Game Over, "Friday" will start playing. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games by Lemmykoopa24 Category:Original Games Category:Adventure Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games